killingfloorfandomcom-20200213-history
Husk
The Husk is a Specimen in the Killing Floor games that is equipped with a powerful flame cannon. It fires a flammable ranged attack that pierces armor and deals continuous damage to those hit by it. The Husk also has a slightly weaker melee attack. In most games it is the only regular enemy with a long-range attack. In Killing Floor 2 the Husk has gained a self-detonating attack where it blows itself up causing area effect damage. It will only attempt this when it is low on health and near a player. Additionally, on higher Difficulties it can also use its cannon to spray a jet of flame back and forth in front of it, dealing massive damage. It can also set the ground on fire. Damaging its backpack can cause it to explode, killing the Husk and damaging nearby zeds (but not players). It does not take a noticeable amount of extra damage to the head (but will still lose the ability to attack if decapitated), but takes 50% more damage to it's backpack. However, shots to its cannon deal 50% less damage. In Killing Floor 2, they have a chance to have their spawn replaced by an E.D.A.R. instead. This chance varies per Difficulty: * Normal: 8% * Hard: 10% * Suicidal: 15% * Hell on Earth: 21% In Killing Floor: Incursion, they appear as the Boss of the Paris stage. Its weapon is available to the Firebug perk in most games, as the Husk Fireball Launcher or Husk Cannon. Background The Husk was the effort of Horzine to create a cybernetic soldier most shown in its eyes (being a cybernetic glowing aiming computer.) The Husk uses a ranged weapon, being a flame-based launcher originally wielded with its arms before it was shown that Husks were terrible at using the launcher and caused Horzine to simply remove the right arm of the Husk and replacing it with the launcher. The Husk is not acting on instinct but rather programming, like a computer the Husk uses a simple routine of: See enemy, aim, shoot. And due to this Horzine believed that the Husks were too dull to be used as a weapon and problems in the code caused Husks to sometimes shoot non-enemies when there was no one else around. Killing Floor 2 Weaknesses and Resistances Weak Against: * Microwave (+15% Damage) Strong Against: * Bludgeon (-15% Damage) * Handguns (-15% Damage, does not apply to 9mm Pistols or 1858 Revolvers) * Explosives (-25% Damage) * Slashing (-25% Damage) * SMGs (-25% Damage) * Toxic (-25% Damage) * Rifles (-30% Damage) * Assault Rifles (-40% Damage) * Fire (-50% Damage) * Piercing (-50% Damage) Seasonal Variations Killing Floor * Summer Sideshow: The Amazing Mechanical man * Halloween Sideshow: The Amazing Mechanical man with a jack-o-lantern paint scheme * Hillbilly Horror: Hillbilly zombie with a firework cannon named Brother Sparky * Twisted Christmas: Snowman that shoots flaming snowballs Killing Floor 2 * Summer Sideshow: Voodoo doctor * Halloween Horrors: Flaming skeletal knight * Twisted Christmas: Flaming snowman Trivia * The Husk speaks in a robotic voice, a result of its cybernetic enhancements and seems to use very stilted lines such as "TARGET AQUIRED" among other things though it does show the ability to understand humour laughing when aiming at an enemy. Gallery Killing Floor The_Husk1.png zed_husk.png Circus Husk.png|Summer Sideshow Version Halloween Menu Husk.png|Halloween Sideshow version Hillbilly Horror Husk.png|Hillbilly Horror version Kf xmas charactersheet snowhusk.jpg|Twisted Christmas version Killing Floor 2 Zed statssheet husk.jpg KF2Husk.png Zed husk circus.PNG|Summer Sideshow Version Kf2 husk halloween.jpg|Halloween Version Kf2 husk christmas.PNG|Twisted Christmas Version Kf2 halloweenhusk concept.jpg|Halloween Concept Art References * Killing Floor 2 Google Document Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor||true Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2 Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Specimen